


Mako Eyes

by pirotess



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, dubious fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Holding an intense gaze.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Mako Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).




End file.
